


With Apologies to Holst

by HYPERFocused



Category: Anthropomorfic, Planets - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, haiku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	With Apologies to Holst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



**Mercury** runs hot.  
Hotter than the others are  
Still, dimmed by the Sun.

Super dense, and super fast,,  
he rides the short ~~bus~~ orbit  
Tiny powerhouse.

His image brings to mind  
Fevers, flowers, fleet footed  
The Philly Fliers. 

**Venus** fell in love.  
Unadvisedly. Missed the mist  
obscuring her view. 

Still, she tries patience.  
She'd wait through the long rain, just  
For his red presence. 

A Goddess. Sometimes  
she forgets. Loses herself  
In her practiced role. 

**Earth** holds hirself  
Above the other planets:  
Sentient life. 

Nowhere else known  
Do poets write haiku, when  
Readers expect pr0n. 

Someday visitors  
May cross vast distances, to  
Land upon hir shores, 

**Mars** fights himself,  
He doesn't want to want her  
He seethes with envy. 

Tells himself it's ire.  
Anger at some (minor) slight.  
Mistified, he lies. 

His face, false, hidden  
In his presence, seen clearly  
A far illusion. 

**Jupiter** ,writ large  
A gas giant; a massive eye.  
Now with matching rings. 

So many moonrises  
Could be seen from The Great Eye  
If only one could land. 

Ganymede, Io,  
Callisto, and Europa  
Would make great surfing. 

**Saturn** belts tightened,  
Runs rings around the rest.  
Though there's competition,  
Saturn's still a Titan. 

~~Its' moons inspire stories~~  
Of travel, of terraforming.  
Someday they'll be true. 

**Uranus** is tired  
Of juvenile laughs from  
Adolescent boys. 

Scientists have pushed  
For new pronunciation  
That will never stick. 

If only those jerks  
Could smell _his_ noxious gasses,  
When he lets one rip. 

**Neptune** has moons  
That sound like vacation spots  
Where you might _honey_ moon. 

The weather channel there  
Would be appointment TV  
With geysers galore. 

God of the sea, he  
Dreams of oceans yet unknown  
And their tidal pull. 

If **Pluto** had his way,  
This section would be longer.  
He _is_ a planet, damn it. 

Most of all, there's **Sol**  
Around whom we all rotate. It  
Only takes a year. 

Lightning fast, compared  
To the billions of light years  
It takes to the stars. 


End file.
